


Friday Night

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night is date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

Mindy heard a knock on her door and skipped over to answer it to find Danny leaning against the doorjamb. He was dressed to the nines in a flattering suit and she couldn't help stare at the space where he had left two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned as he always liked to do, the hair on his chest peeking out. He was holding her gaze in that intense, smouldering way which made her knees buckle and she had to look away from him. That was when she saw that her gaze wasn't the only thing he was holding. There, in his hand, were flowers.  _Point to Danny Castellano_ , she thought to herself.

'Hey, beautiful.' He flashed his trademark grin at her which never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

'Hey! Come on in.' She pecked him on the lips before moving aside to let him in.

She took the flowers he had proffered with a small 'thank you' and went to put them in a vase, placing it in the middle of her kitchen island and staring at them, marvelling at how a year ago she never would have imagined Danny giving her flowers.

'You almost ready to go?'

'Yeah. Hold on. I just need to get changed.'

He shook his head at her and smiled. He knew she would still be getting ready but he liked being here for that, silently watching her. It felt intimate. Something she shared only with him, even before they were in a relationship.

He liked how she always asked him to zip up her dress even though she didn't need the help. He liked how she would shiver at his touch when he slowly grazed his hand up her back. He liked how she always tried to make sure whatever she was wearing complemented what he was wearing.

Once she was ready, she threaded her arm through his and they made their way down to the street. He had a cab waiting already and he opened the door for her, then slid in beside her, sitting closer to her than necessary, holding on to her hand like it gave him a sense of security, of serenity.

She liked how he remained ever the gentleman with her, opening doors for her even though she could do it herself. She liked how he would sit so close to her, keeping next to no space between them. She liked how he always need to touch her, remaining affectionate no matter what.

They arrived at the restaurant and they sat in a booth by the back of the restaurant, where it was quieter and the atmosphere was more romantic, setting the mood for their date perfectly. 

The evening consisted of them bickering about nothing and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, a continuous contrast which lasted throughout their lives, baffling many around them, but providing comfort to the two of them. 

They shared dessert, each of them battling for portions with their forks. He gave in more easily than she did but he knew better than to fight her on dessert of all things.

They ended the night with a walk through the park, hand in hand, her head on his shoulder, strolling through slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. 

When they returned to the apartment, the night went the way it always did with them. Another night of a passion that never faded with them. It was all still exciting, still moving, still loving. It would all start with him peppering her face with sweet kisses, escalating into something far more heated, and she fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart, his hand running through the lengths of her hair.


End file.
